A love Lost
by Samara Connor
Summary: After the war where Harry defeats Voldemort, Hermione hears that Ron died, packing up She leaves for America as there is nothing left for her back their. She becomes a famous Singer, but is Ron really dead? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Flash _Back_:

Harry had defeated Voldemort. The war was over. It was time to morn the loses and celebrate the victory.

Harry came up to her.

"Harry what is wrong?"

"He is gone."

"Who is Gone?"

"Ron, he was captured. I have not seen him. They have pronounced him dead."

"No, no he cannot be dead." She said as tears ran down her face.

"Hermione there is no sign."

"He promised. He promised that after he war we would go one dates and that he would but me flowers and chocolates, and all that, he cannot be dead."

"Hermione…"

She sat around the burrow for the next week waiting for him to walk through the door he never did.

After a week she packed up.

"Hermione don't leave." Yelled Ginny

But it was to late she had Apparated away. She found nothing left for her in the wizarding world.

She boarded the plane for America. As tears swarmed in her eyes threatening to fall as she looked down at the ring that Ron had given her.


	2. Blue roses and chocolates

Disclaimer/ I don't own Harry Potter Or the song I have used in this chapter.

Hermione's POV

Even after years away from the wizarding world she could still seeit in her self. Her love for Ron had not died down any. She could still be found in the libaray or with a book or new song in her free time.

Her scars still showed from the war.

After she had left England after all the caos pf the war. She had settled down In america and had gotten a job as a singer. Her carreir had gone up

"Hermione what is wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, Nothing." replied the young blond named Tami 

"Places." 

Amber grabed her headphones, Hermione and Samantha grabed there guitars.

"And Began to sing."

The sounds of of the music calmed her.

_Once upon a broken heart._

_I was walking alone in the dark._

_Looking for away to start again._

_What I won't give for a friend._

_There was no love in my life_

_There was no light in my eyes_

_All the tears that I had_

_Cried and cried_

_Seemed like they never and_

_I never believed that fairy tails came true._

_But now that I know that they really do_

_Now that I found you_

_Now that I am hear with you_

_Just look at the sunshine in you_

_Show me a world I'v never seen._

_I woke up and fell into this dream._

_Happily ever after just took time_

_Once upon this broken heart of mine_

_Long ago and far away_

_I could never dream of the day_

_That your love would_

_Come my way_

_And stay_

_And sweep me away_

_And I never believed fairy tales came true_

_But now I know that they really do_

_Now that I found you_

_Now tha I am here with you_

_Just look at the sun shine anew_

_Show mea world I've never seen_

_Iwoke up and fell into this dream_

_Happily ever after just toke time_

_Once upon this broken heart of mine_

_This is the way a fairy tale pears_

_This the way I know it is real_

_Because this is the way a _

_Broken heart healed_

_And I never believed fairy tales came true_

_But now I know that they really do_

_Now tat I found you_

_Now that I am hear with you_

_Just look sun shine and you_

_Show me a world I've never seen_

_Woke up and fel into this dream_

_Hapily ever after just toke time_

_Once upon this broken heart of mine_

As soon as they were done she left.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger."

This stopped her in her tracks.

"What do you want Samantha?"

"I want to tell you the truth."

"Of what Samantha?"

"I am a witch as well I left after the war my boy friend was captured. He is now a Auror."

"How did you know?"

"I Have been mistaken for you. I have to go. I an heading to Londen to meet a certain boy friend of mine."

"Bye Samantha."

"bye Hermione."

She hopped in her car and left. When she got home she found roses and chocolates.

There was a note on the roses.

It read.

Just like I promised. 

Yours truly,

All ways red one

The flowers seemed magic. They were the exact shade of blue as Ron's eyes. 

"Hi, Mum!" said her adopted daughter from the library.

"What are you doing?" she asked her daughter who was looking over Hogwarts, A History, Hogwarts, A History Rewrite, The second war against Voldemort.

"Done with your studys?"

"Yeah."

"When did this get here?" she asked.

"Thayr were here when I got home from Dillon's."

"Do you know this hand writing?" she said handing her daughter the letter.

"No but the signature is not a normal one it is a anagram."

"A anagram? That is odd"

"watch"

_**All ways **__**r**__**ed one**_

_**R**_

_**All ways **__**r**__**ed **__**on**__**e**_

_**Ron **_

_**Al**__**l ways **__**r**__**e**__**d**____**on**__**e**_

_**Ronald**_

_**All ways red one**_

_**Ronald Weasley**_

every one in the wizarding world knew who Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter were. They were the Golden trio.

Her mother was deep in thought.

She started her 5th year at Hogwarts this year.

"Mother?"

"Hhmm?"

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right. I will be up stairs."

As she climbed up the stairs her thoughts turned to her mother.

Her parents had died in the war. Hermione has adopted her. Most people thought she was Hermione's daughter because except for hieght and eyes the were the same. She was about to start to start her fifth year at Hogwarts. Under a new headmisteriss. After Professor Mcgonigall Had retired last year.

Her eyes switched from dark green, to saphire Blue, to chocolate brown. She could be mistked for Hermione's daughter. She had always liked Being Hermione Granger's Daughter. Her mother had always been distant when it came to the war. She knew why.

She had lost the love of her life in the war. She had a feeling that Ron was not gone though. She had no proof that she could show.

AN/ Can ay one tell me the name of that song and who wrote it?I will award there house with 50 points.

Okay thanks for reading and please keep reading.


	3. Dear Readers

Hiya readers,

No I am not dead or sick, I am working on updating. I know I have not updated recently on any of my stories forgive me. I have had major writers block. I will update soon promice. I am Doing spring cleaning. One I have completely lost all ideas for are going the trip. Sorry.

*Update*

I will be making sets to go with my sets on polyvore.

My account: http://www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/profile?id=521538

There is also a link on my profile.

Sam


End file.
